


It has to be somebody else's fault!

by TytonidaeNagasa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Funny, Greek Mythology - Freeform, How Optimus and Megatron fell in love with each other, M/M, Original Character(s), this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TytonidaeNagasa/pseuds/TytonidaeNagasa
Summary: How did one of the most popular but at the same time most questionable pairings of the Transformers universe come about? Here you will find an answer! Attention: parody, crack.





	It has to be somebody else's fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else related to Transformers. I do not earn money with this story. It was inspired by a wonderful comic from Bonnini on Tumblr:
> 
> http://bonnini.tumblr.com/post/157229890243/when-you-realize-you-have-a-crush-on-optimus-prime
> 
> Only a part of the plot of this story has sprung from my mind.  
> (If I owned Transformers, Michael Bay would never even have seen the set of a Transformers movie, let alone the director's post.)

It was a beautiful day on Mount Olympus. The Greek gods were in high spirits, the birds were chirping, Apollo was setting the sun on its tracks, only single, small clouds could be seen on the sky and everywhere there was a smell of flowers. Demeter got her daughter Persephone back from Hades and spring was dawning.  
Actually, it could have been a wonderful day for Eros, the god of love, too, if there hadn't been this visit.

It was the beginning of the end.

Eros was sitting in a chair in his living room and reading a book when there was a knock on the front door.  
He got up, went to the door and opened it. Standing on the stairs in front of him there were three girls. Teenagers, all of the girls sixteen or seventeen years old.  
The three of them were grinning at him.

"Hello," the one standing in the middle began. Before Eros could return the greeting, she continued, "We are Fangirls and we wanted to ask, since Valentine's Day is coming soon, if you could make sure that two people fall in love with each other."  
The three girls began to giggle like crazy. Eros wondered what they were laughing about.  
"Of course, I can. That's my job. Who shall it be? "  
With even more giggles, the girl on the right side pulled two photos out of a pocket in her jacket and gave them to Eros. He took the photos and looked at them briefly.  
"Oh, goodness," he said, a disbelieving frown on his face, "really? These two?"   
He could let them fall in love; it was his job, though a small bit of hesitation and uncertainty began to settle in his guts.  
The three fangirls could hardly keep from laughing. "Yes!"  
"I think I have to ask my boss Aphrodite first." He didn't want to be the only one fully responsible for that kind of thing.   
"Oh, come on. We climbed all the way up here. Let us not have done this in vain", the girl on the left side grumbled.  
Eros sighed. "I have to do it anyway. That's necessary with such kinds of precedents."  
"Precedents? ", the girls questioned at the same time.  
"Yes. Those two persons falling in love with each other could have unforeseeable consequences. We could alter the course of history. "  
"Is that a bad thing? I mean, if they fall in love with each other, the war could end and everyone would be happy, right?"  
"As I said, altering the course of history."   
They were starting to annoy Eros.  
The girl on the left frowned.  
"Well, that's not your job to worry about. "  
Eros groaned in annoyance. „But my job requires to be mindful of those things!"  
"Did someone tell Aphrodite that when she promised Paris he could marry Helena and started a war?"  
Eros sighed in resignation.   
"Okay. Wait here, I am going to ask Aphrodite.", he said and scuffed away.   
The girls grinned at each other. Smiles full of mischief, smugness, and triumph.   
Great.

Soon, Eros found Aphrodite. She strolled with Ares through one of the many gardens on Mount Olympus. When Eros arrived next to them, she had already noticed his foul mood.  
"Boss!" He growled.  
Aphrodite turned around. "Hello, Eros," she said, her silk-like voice turning most people's heads off. Eros, however, was protected from her spell as he was in her service.  
He was still frowning. "There were three fangirls-" Aphrodite sighed in annoyance before Eros could go on. "Do they want us to pair fictional characters with each other again? "  
Eros just nodded. "On top of that, it's a precedent."  
"Who is it this time?", Aphrodite asked with a growl.  
Eros showed her the two photos. "These two."  
Aphrodite's mood abruptly improved and she began to laugh. Ares also took a look at the photos. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. That was laughter in the case of the god of war.  
Confused, Eros looked at them.   
After Aphrodite stopped laughing, she said with a grin, "Do it. I want to see what will happen."  
"But what about the-" Eros tried to ask.  
Aphrodite quickly cut him off. "I don't care about anything. I want to see this happen!"   
Then she turned and walked away with Ares. The two gods talked about the incident clearly amused.

Eros lowered his head in resignation. Why did everything always fall back on him? Why always he?

He made his way back to his house. Once he arrived there, he saw the three fangirls sitting on the stairs. When they noticed him approaching, they jumped up and ran to meet him. "What happened?" They shouted in unison.  
"The two will fall in love."  
"YES!" The Fangirls jumped in the air jubilantly and gave each other a high five.  
Eros sighed, went into the house and grabbed the bow and the quiver with arrows.  
"Well, then," he sighed, surrendering to his fate, "goodbye," and waved to the fangirls, who also walked away.  
"Goodbye," the girls shouted, smiled and waved, too.

While Eros went to search his two victims, he thought about how a possible relationship might look like and began to grin, too. The whole thing could really be very amusing. Two archenemies falling in love with each other definitely promised fun.

 

\- Seven days later - 

Megatron entered the bridge of the Nemesis and Starscream looked up from the control console to say, "We will arrive in three hours."  
"Good," Megatron growled.  
No ‘Already contact with the enemy?' Or ‘Is everyone on their stations and ready to fight?'   
Starscream thought Megatron was even more monosyllabic than usual.  
"If the question is allowed," Starscream began again, mockery in his voice, "what do we want there?"  
"Taking revenge."  
Great. He hated such vague answers. It always proved difficult for his own plans to adjust and gain something out of things. "Revenge on the Autobots?", Starscream continued to ask.  
"No."  
Starscream twisted his optics. "To whom, if not then?"  
"To the one, I suspect being responsible for a dilemma in which I find myself."  
The Air Commander of the Decepticons nearly wasn't able to keep himself from banging his head on the control console. Unfortunately, this was an urge he was becoming increasingly familiar with since they had arrived on earth.   
"May I ask what dilemma?"  
"No."  
With that answer, Megatron turned and left the bridge.  
Knock Out, who had been standing next to Soundwave at the communications console, walked to Starscream.  
"He's in a very bad mood today," he noted when he arrived.  
"Really? I haven't noticed."  
"Yes, really," the doctor replied dryly, "I thought worse than usual couldn't even be possible."

 

Somebody knocked against the front door of Eros's house with such force that he thought it was about to fall off his hinges. Startled, he dropped his book and hurried to the door.  
"I'm right there!", he shouted when the person knocked a second time.  
After he opened the door and saw who was standing in front of him, he nearly slammed the door close again.  
That was bad. Very, very bad.  
A huge, silver-grey robot stood on the stairs in front of his house.  
"Hello, Lord Megatron." Eros cursed his voice for sounding so shaky.  
The former gladiator made a fearsome image. Fifteen meters of metal scratched by countless battles, a scarred face, fingers resembling claws, a mighty cannon on the right arm, and pointy shoulder blades. The body of a warrior bristling with strength and violence.  
Growling, and with a single movement of his arm, Megatron swept the roof and upper floor off of Eros's house. Terrified, Eros could do nothing but watch. Megatron reached into the living room from above, taking out Eros's arrows and bow and breaking it in front of his eyes.  
Shaking himself out of his shock, Eros tried to stop him. "How dare you! I still need them!"  
Megatron's eyes fell on Eros. He bent down, grabbed him and raised him to eye level. His red optics seemed to want to burn Eros. Eros couldn't fully blame him for feeling this way, considering what he had done to Megatron.  
Then Megatron threw him to the ground with full force. Eros felt that at least three ribs and one arm broke on impact.  
Megatron picked him up again.  
With a commanding, tyrannical voice, he growled: "Do you think you're funny?"  
The deep, rumbling bass of Megatron's voice caused Eros to shudder to the bone in fear.  
And yet he could not help but grin.  
With that, Megatron hurled him in the general direction of his roof and upper floor.

 

\- four days later -

"And you really want to leave, Optimus?"  
Ratchet looked at his leader with worry.  
"Yes, Ratchet. I need to sort this out."   
Optimus Prime turned away to leave when Ratchet called after him, "Optimus, really, you know you can trust us. If you just told us what's going on, we could help you."  
Optimus shook his head. "No. I have to sort this out on my own. Thank you for the offer. You don't need to worry about me. Please, inform the others about that, too. But I do not want to burden you with this."  
Then he turned, transformed to alt.-mode and drove away.

Ratchet shook his head while he watched Optimus drive away. The Prime usually trusted him when something was weighing on his Spark, but he had not given a dime about that. What had happened?

 

The construction workers were just about to reassemble Eros's house, and he himself to fix his bow when there was a knock on the door.

Not again!

When Eros had hobbled to the door - his leg did break because of the second fall and he was now wearing a cast - and had opened it, he really closed it immediately.  
"Please," sobbed Optimus Prime and knocked on the door again. He knelt so he could reach the door at all.  
"Please tell me. I never did anything bad. Nothing to have earned this. As an archivist on Cybertron, I have always done my duty, and as the leader of the Autobots, I have always striven for justice and peace, even though we are fighting a war. Why him? Why not Ratchet, or Cliffjumper or even Arcee? I might have understood that. So, please, tell me why did I have to fall in love with Megatron!"

Eros sighed. Why did everything always fall back on him? Why always he?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah. This was my first story ever posted, so I am a bit anxious how this will be received.  
> Plus, English isn't my first language, so if you find major mistakes, please tell me about them in the comments.


End file.
